1. Field
The present application relates to a reflection plate, a backlight unit, and a liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display module that is connected to an external case. The liquid crystal display module includes a liquid crystal panel that is composed of two substrates between which a liquid crystal layer is interposed, and a backlight unit that is positioned in the rear of the liquid crystal panel to supply light to the liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal panel displays an image through adjustment of permeability of light that is provided from the backlight unit.
The backlight unit is classified into a direct type and a photometric type depending on the position of light sources. In the direct type backlight unit, light sources are provided in the rear of a display panel, and in the photometric type backlight unit, light sources are provided on one side of a rear portion of the display panel.
The direct type backlight unit requires a reflection plate to uniformly transfer light that is emitted from the light sources to the display panel. In this case, if the light emitted from the light sources is directed to a diffusion plate that is arranged on an upper portion of the reflection plate, or if the light is reflected from a side wall of the reflection plate and is directed to the diffusion plate with an incident angle of almost 90 degrees, light leakage may be visually recognized on the display device. Accordingly, various technical attempts have been made to solve this problem through adjustment of paths of light irradiated from the light sources.